The proper application of opthalmic solutions using an eye dropper or dropper bottle is problematic for many individuals. It is difficult for an individual to properly align the tip of the dropper with their eye. This problem is frequently compounded by poor vision.
There have been many attempts to resolve this issue. It has been suggested to provide a target ring for an eye dropper in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,456. Other references have suggested illuminating the eye dropper tip using for example a flashlight as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,823. Merely changing the color or providing a target for the tip of an eye dropper is relatively ineffectual. Using a flashlight to illuminate the tip of an eye dropper is cumbersome and expensive. Others have incorporated illuminating devices into the eye droppers themselves such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,653 but these are expensive and increase the size of the dropper bottle.